Everything
by Vuurvlieg
Summary: After the S4 finale, Merlin decides that things can't stay the way they are. Arthur has to know everything. And by everything, he really does mean EVERYTHING. With the help of Kilgharrah, he finds a way. A different kind of 'watching the series' fic.
1. Prologue 1, Contemplations & Resolve

**I started writing the beginning of my 'watching the series' story after episode 4x11. Then came the season finale and I started over. :P I've been done with the (complete) prologue for a while but I underestimated how long it takes to write a detailed episode description. Right now I've got enough material for about 3 chapters so I thought I'd try uploading the first part of the prologue. I've never done a Merlin fic before and I've never done a reading the books/ watching the series fic before either but I wanted to read one a little different from the norm and since I couldn't find one, here's my try. :) **

* * *

><p><strong>Everything<strong>

**Prologue part 1 : Contemplations and Resolve**

Gaius will sometimes talk about the day that Arthur will know the truth about Merlin. He talks about it like it is still a goal to work towards for his ward, something to look forward to on those days that the burden of his secrets and responsibilities is so heavy that it threatens to crush him. He doesn't notice that Merlin has stopped mentioning 'that day' with any sort of frequency years ago and hasn't mentioned it at all since the day that Uther Pendragon died as a result of his spell.

Kilgharrah mentions Albion almost every time they meet because, to the ancient creature, it is the reason for all of Merlin's struggles. He speaks to Merlin about freedom for those like him, freedom for magic and a glorious kingdom of peace with a once and future king. Merlin still believes in Albion because he believes in Arthur and his loyalty is absolute. Also, almost all of his loved ones live within the walls of Camelot and Merlin would do anything if it would give them the best possible future. He isn't quite certain if he still believes in freedom for Magic but it could happen. The dragon hasn't been wrong yet and Merlin thinks that Arthur might yet figure out the existence of a truth beyond his view of magic, clouded as it is by his father's hatred, his sister's betrayal and Merlin's own lies.

Merlin has ceased believing though that there will ever be any kind of freedom for him. He once mentioned it to Lancelot in passing, that Merlin knows that there is never going to be a 'right time' for him to reveal himself, regardless if magic were to be legal or not. This last battle and all that it contained for him has driven him far beyond the edge. Merlin has killed before but it was always in defence of either himself or others. He never killed someone who was no real threat to him (regardless if they knew it or not) unless they were actively attacking either him or someone else. Now, partially through Kilgharrah, he has killed over a hundred men in Arthur's name and he knows that the young king wouldn't have wanted it. Merlin has become the kind of sorcerer that Arthur would be right to strike down. Someone worthy of the flames in the courtyard.

Merlin has never been a believer of the saying: "The ends justify the means" but while Camelot was lost he cast spells that should fit better into Morgana's arsenal rather than his own. One spell to direct any magic she cast towards him so he could let his own magic deal with it and another, encouraged by Gaius, taking away Arthur's very will. His magic created that travesty. It made it so his friend, his king, the man destined to rule over every one of the five kingdoms didn't have enough free will to decide for himself, let alone for his people. For that alone, Arthur would be justified if he were to run Merlin through. And beyond that there were the lies. Merlin has always lied to Arthur. About his abilities. About what he was doing at certain times. About who he was. But despite, or maybe because of that, Merlin tried to be as honest with Arthur as he dared. As long as it endangered nobody he wanted to tell his king the truth. But now Merlin has spun huge lies to Arthur for the singular purpose of manipulating him. The sword that Merlin burnished for him in dragon fire, magic and loyalty now hangs proudly from Arthurs belt because to him it represents the undeniable proof that he is worthy of being king, as if such a thing was ever in question! Merlin has always wanted for Arthur to have that sword, to take pride in it, but if Uther's son knew what it truly was he'd probably fling it away. Maybe after tainting it with Merlin's blood.

His scheme had worked. Merlin had deceived everyone and it paid off. All of his friends are still alive and happy to be back home. Arthur and Gwen were married, both glowing, bright like the sun. Spirits were high as homes were rebuilt and everyone seemed relieved. Everyone but Merlin. He was happy for his friends but he knew that he should have found a better way. He should have been capable of escaping Agravaine's men without resorting to lethal magic, hadn't he done so many times before? Surely there were spells beyond the realm of dark magic that he could have used on Morgana? Most importantly; he believed in Arthur didn't he? He'd told him so and he hadn't been lying. He had known for a long time that Arthur was going to be a great king, that he could do the right thing. So why couldn't Merlin show that to his friend without playing him like a puppet with spells and lies and manipulations?

All of these thoughts spun through Merlin's head as he sat down on his bed. Still wearing the jacket that Arthur had gifted him with just minutes before the wedding.

"_No matter how entertaining it is to have you looking ridiculous Merlin. At my wedding is one time when you are allowed to look decent. For as far that is possible anyway."_

It was the middle of Arthur and Gwen's wedding night, a week after they'd taken Camelot back and Gaius was sleeping, still recovering from the week he'd spend in the dungeons under Morgana's reign. He had insisted on attending Arthur's wedding but had needed to lay down immediately afterwards and despite all the time Merlin had spent tending to him this past week, they had yet to speak about what had happened. Just this once, Merlin wasn't sure if he would. Gaius would make Merlin feel better, tell him that Camelot was still here and that was what mattered, as he had after Merlin had poisoned Morgana. This time Merlin couldn't let that be enough.

He kicked off his boots and pulled his feet onto the bed, letting his head rest on his knees and wrapping his arms around his legs.

He was so tired. He'd been tired the last time he had had taken the time to just sit here, ignoring the outside world. Tired of fighting his one-man war against Morgana. A war in which even his opponent didn't know who kept thwarting her plans. During the invasion he'd committed atrocity after atrocity and there hadn't been time. Arthur was a mess and Merlin _couldn't afford_ _to fall apart_.

Slowly and soundlessly. tears began to run down his cheeks.

So he'd joked with the simpleton in the shape of Arthur, pretended everything was normal and then he'd grinned at the dragon as the plan to restore Arthur's faith took shape because he was just so _relieved_ that he'd found a solution.

After they'd gotten back the worst of the rubble had to be cleaned up, Merlin had to help take care of the wounded, among which were Gwaine and Elyan, since Gaius was in no shape to do so. Then there had been the royal marriage and it had all kept Merlin busy enough to keep him from coming to the one inevitable conclusion that he couldn't escape now...

_He was dangerous._

He didn't deserve Arthur's trust. He'd fallen so low that Agravaine of all people had recognised him as similar to him.

Merlin chewed on his lip, his eyes clenched shut as he yanked wordlessly at his hair.

There had to be a solution! Arthur still needed his protection so Merlin couldn't just confess and let himself be burned.

A shiver ran through his body as he imagined it, as he had so many times before. Forcefully he turned his thoughts away.

He wasn't sure what had happened to Morgana but he was fairly certain that she wasn't gone for good. He was equally certain though, that things couldn't stay the way they were. Arthur trusted him too much. Merlin had too much magical power and not enough things limiting him in its use. Merlin loved his guardian dearly and he'd taught him many things about the proper use of magic but Gaius could no longer be the only one holding Merlin back. Merlin's own safety was too important to the old physician and he was – Merlin swallowed – more than capable of ignoring and even condoning atrocities till they almost sounded like 'just and right' from Gaius' words. The great purge and his defence of Uther came to mind.

Just acting as a lawful citizen had ceased to be an option the moment golden eyes had opened themselves to the world and Merlin had drawn his first breath. With his very existence punishable by death, other laws didn't matter very much to him, they never could. The law was what made Merlin lie and lying had brought him where he was now.

Merlin stuck his thumb between his lips and bit on it. Hard.

If there had been no lies between him and Arthur, Merlin could have told his king about his uncle's betrayal a long time ago. Probably with the proof to add to it. The few days before Helios' army invaded, Merlin had been angry with Arthur because he _never listened_. If he'd just heeded Merlin's warning instead of threatening him with exile at every turn they could have been prepared. Many of the lives lost might have been saved. He no longer blamed Arthur. he blamed himself. He should have found a way to tell Arthur the truth… The whole truth. Everything…

Merlin's head shot up. His eyes wide.

That was it! He'd found it! Kilgharrah wouldn't be happy with this endeavour but he would know a way and the young dragonlord was fairly sure that the dragon would aid him in it regardless.

If he really had faith in Arthur, that he could be the great king that Merlin kept seeing in him, than Merlin would give him what he should have given him while he was busy manipulating and lying to his friend.

Merlin winced before his eyes turned hard. Locking his fears away behind iron resolve. He sat up and forcefully brushed his tears away.

Arthur needed to know everything. Not just about Merlin being a sorcerer and a liar that never should have been trusted, but about the danger that lay in killing him with Camelot's most dangerous enemy still out there. All the things that Merlin knew and had never been able to tell him; the nature of his enemies and the dangers they'd faced. If it was for the sake of his kingdom Arthur would ignore his disgust and do what needed to be done. If he still decided to execute Merlin that would simply mean that he'd seen something that Merlin hadn't for once.

Merlin grabbed for his boots and pulled them back on. Then he stood up, a minor tremble running through his body.

If Arthur was his king than he'd trust his decision.

Merlin jumped from his bed and hurried from the room. He was still tired but he had a dragon to see…

* * *

><p>The sun had only just risen and the soft footsteps of the young servant on the stones were hardly audible as he made his way through the castle. His face was pale and his hair was wet, sticking up in strange angles. He'd washed up and left Arthur's jacked behind, back to wearing the threadbare servants garb and jacket that he'd worn since his first day in Camelot. Over the years, Merlin had often mourned how everyone looked at him and saw nothing but an loud-mouthed servant when in reality he was so much more. Now, he almost wished that the idiot everyone saw was all there was to him. It was preferable to the truth.<p>

He was nervous. With every step he took through the quiet sunlit corridors leading to Arthur's room he wanted to change his mind and turn around. His hands grasped futilely at the four little stones in his pocket. Kilgharrah had come through.

"_There is a way young warlock, if you truly need the young Pendragon to have the truth. Your whole truth. It is possible exactly because it is you who asks for su__ch a thing."_

_Large golden eyes glow as they look down on the young man and for a moment Merlin thinks Kilgharrah can see why he has asked, though Merlin hasn't told him. _

"_You are a creature of the old religion, bound to the very land on which you stand. Your soul and mine are brothers. If asked by me for your truth the land will reveal any significant memories it holds pertaining to that truth. It can only be done once."_

"_Will you do it?"_

_There is a certain desperation to Merlin's face. Ten days ago this young man called Kilgharrah forth to kill the many enemies that were hunting his king. The great dragon hasn't forgotten that this is the boy that desperately asked a dragon with a vengeful heart; where it was said that his destiny had to include murder? This is the boy who wouldn't let the witch die, though he knew that he would pay for it, because he couldn't bear to see everyone grieve. As the one who Merlin turns to when situations are at their most dire, Kilgharrah has seen him cry more than once and he knows his heart. _

"_I will. Sit down young warlock. This enchantment will take some time and as its focus you are needed for it to work."_

_Merlin sits on the wet grass, his legs are crossed and he raises his dark head and stormy eyes towards the stars before looking into the large golden eyes. _

"_I'm ready."_

_Kilgharrah roars and for a moment it seems nothing will answer him, but the dragon's large eyes glow brightly. Than a deep magic grabs hold of Merlin. It feels like his own but vaster, connected and familiar yet alien. Like he could have found it if he'd reached out but he has simply never thought to call on it. Waves upon waves of magic crash through him. Some of it is Kilgharrah's magic but he's closed his eyes to Kilgharrah as he fights the urge to panic. Powerful he may be, but he has never felt something like this before. It touches him, holds him in its grasp as it takes the time to recognise him and all that he is. Then the land lets him go…_

_Merlin falls forward and his hands dig into the earth as he pants for breath. The cool night air is once again clear of magic and when he looks up he finds that before him lie 4 small stones, each a different tone of bright blue. Kilgharrah is just looking at him and he looks back at the dragon in question. _

"_Every one of these four stones contains almost 10 hours of 'truth' about the time since your arrival in Camelot. The darker the blue of the stone, the closer to the present lies the knowledge. If you pick them up you'll see that they each have a gold side. One has to put them down with their gold side visible for the images contained to continue playing, if no gold is visible, the images will simply stand still."_

_Merlin sits back up and picks up the stone with the lightest colour, turning it around and around in his hands. The gold side of the stone reminded him of Kilgharrah's eyes. He gathers the other stones and starts putting them in his pocket._

"_Merlin!"_

_The dragon calls him and he looks up at the grave edge to his voice._

"_For each stone to activate your magic will be needed. But for you to activate one will take great strength and it will likely leave you unconscious for several hours. I urge you to take great care in using them."_

_Merlin stands up and stares at the last stone still in his hand. He looks up at Kilgharrah and nods. _

"_Thank you."_

_He turns to walk away._

"_One more thing young warlock."_

_Merlin looks back._

"_As the stones contain the memories of the land, before viewing them one cannot know what they contain. They may even contain things that you, young warlock, are not yet aware of."_

_Merlin nods again. Nothing more needs to be said. He turns back in the direction of Camelot and leaves the clearing. Behind him he can hear the sound Kilgharrah's wings, maybe for the last time. _

Arthur's door was closed. Merlin knew that Gwen was in there with him. It was still too early for them to wake and he didn't want to return to his room only to change his mind so he walked to the nearest alcove and sat down on the floor to wait. He had not yet been told how the fact that the King was now married would impact on his duties but he supposed that it mattered little now. Arthur had given most of the day to day tasks of ruling Camelot over to his council for the week since it seemed that, while married kings of unstable kingdoms couldn't go on honeymoon, it was decreed that they could have a week free of court matters following their wedding unless there was an emergency. Arthur had probably not planned to spend this week dealing with Merlin but there was nothing for it.

Merlin's dark head bowed as his thoughts returned to Arthur's devastation, his sheer hurt when he found out that Agravaine,the last of his family, had betrayed him. The same emotions had played across his face two years before, with Morgana, and the young Warlock didn't want to see it again. Would it happen again with Merlin? No. Merlin decided. As much as he'd once wished otherwise, he was just a servant, not family like those two. He and Arthur had never even shared so much as a hug between them and besides, Arthur had Gwen now.

Time seemed to speed by as Merlin waited, his thoughts rushing frantically into every direction. The question that Lancelot had once asked him returned to him and this time he couldn't help thinking about it.

"_What do you think he'd do?"_

What would be the best way for the king of the realm to deal with a traitorous sorcerer who was still needed in order protect Camelot but who was too dangerous to be left free? Merlin's very thoughts wanted to shy away from that question but he didn't allow them to. Maybe there was a way to shackle him, like they had Kilgharrah. Somewhere they could cage him to be let loose every time something threatened the kingdom. To be put back where he belonged after it was done.

Merlin clenched his eyes shut at the image and it felt like his heart was being ripped out of his chest but he forced himself to consider it.

If he swore an oath not to attempt escape and sealed it with magic it should be possible. It would also mean that Arthur would still be safe and that was the most important thing wasn't it?

He now felt such a strong urge to run that he jumped up and walked straight to Arthur's door. He needed go in now! He lifted his hand to knock -why would he knock? He never knocked- but the door opened before he could and he came face to face with a radiant Gwen.

_TBC_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please review. :)<strong>


	2. Prologue 2, A Request & Gathering

**AN: I've had some comments against my interpretation and that I've made Merlin too OOC . Since those reviewers had no reply URL I thought I'd reply this way. **

**I myself don't agree with half of the things I said in the first chapter but it was written from Merlin's POV after he's just played a big part in a mass murder (no matter his intentions, that's what it came down to in the end). The lies he told about Excalibur weren't to save his life, they were to get Arthur back on his feet and while I agree that to be a worthy goal, as a friend he would feel that there should have been a different way. I think Merlin is much more than what he thinks of himself in the first chapter (as would be shown in the series) but people tend to have trouble thinking beyond the present sometimes, especially after something important happened. About those ideas he has about what Arthur would do with him, well he was scared (has been worrying about that confrontation for years), and waiting, which doesn't normally make one less nervous. **

**My first version of the prologue (written after 4x11) had a totally different Merlin because of the moment I wrote him in. And between those times, My view of his character hasn't changed at all. It's his situation that has. **

**About the dark magic bit, I have no clue about classifications of magic but I do know that regardless of peoples intentions, magic is classified in certain ways in the Merlin universe (necromancy = dark for example). I personally interpret the manipulation of another's magic without their consent as dark (and there were those whispers that puppet made that guided that conclusion). Nobody explained it in the series so I may interpret it as I wish. :D Taking away another's will would have been even worse. **

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue (2): A Request and Gathering<strong>

The sun was shining and Merlin was late. Then again, if he had come in while Arthur was still in bed with Guinevere he would probably have thrown his servant into the stocks. It had been like he was already dreaming, to fall asleep next to her and it was probably thanks to her company that Arthur's sleep had actually been restful this night, as it hadn't been since the day he'd come face to face with Morgana.

It had been the first time he'd seen her since he rode out two years ago on a quest to find the cup of life. He'd seen her that time in the throne room of course, the day she had revealed herself to be both blood-kin and traitor, but it had been from a distance. She hadn't seen him and they hadn't spoken. But last week he had finally faced her and how utterly twisted she had become. The hatred, so very present on her beautiful face was enough to give him nightmares. Remembering the relish with which Morgana had talked about killing him almost send tears to his eyes again. What had happened with that stubborn, outspoken girl that he used to joke and play fight with? How could she, who at one time held every innocent life so dear, possibly have turned into this?

Those were the questions that he had returned to almost every night in the privacy of his chambers. There was one other fleeting question though that kept nagging at him, about the one part of their conversation in the throne room that he still couldn't make sense of.

"_Not even Emrys can save you now."_

Who was Emrys?

But the happiness and security of having Guinevere next to him as his wife had chased the worries from his mind and the morning seemed bright with possibilities. Without Merlin there, Arthur and his queen had taken the opportunity to dress each other, ducking their heads and stealing kisses, smiling at their first night together. Arthur's rooms were still a bit messy but most of the rubble had been cleared away, most of the chairs stood once again with their right-side-up so the space had been deemed mostly liveable. Most of Guinevere's belongings had been lost during her capture by Helios and subsequent escape but Arthur had send a guard to Ealdor earlier that week to collect what was left of them. His wife – his wife! – was planning to collect them this morning. They smiled at each other before Guinevere turned to the door. Arthur sat down behind his desk and looked through the papers laying there. He absolutely was going to spend this week with his queen but Camelot was in a dire state so it wouldn't hurt to take a short look.

Guinevere opened the door and Arthur immediately heard the sound of Merlin's voice. He tuned it out. He was vaguely aware of Guinevere exchanging greetings with his servant before the door closed. Usually at this point he would hear the sounds of Merlin bustling about, cleaning his room and having an opinion about everything. Had he left? Arthur looked up and his eyes were met with the lanky form of Merlin, A very quiet, incredibly tense and un-Merlinlike Merlin, in the middle of the room.

"My lord."

The king frowned, standing up and walking around his desk.

"Merlin."

Merlin didn't move. His eyes were on the floor and it looked like he was trying to say something but every time he opened his mouth to speak he changed his mind and closed it again. Arthur sighed.

"Out with it. You look like someone told you we'll be doing nothing but hunting for the next month! Since unfortunately that isn't the case you may as well tell me what is wrong with you now so you can finish cleaning my rooms."

Arthur was going to say more but Merlin had raised his head and a glimpse of the expression on his face quieted him. While not entirely unfamiliar, that expression was part of the reason that Merlin still puzzled Arthur. As soon as it came it was gone again and now his friend just looked resolved. One of Merlin's hands dug into a pocket - of his old jacket! They'd have a talk about that later. Merlin had worn those clothes for almost seven years now and beyond a certain point of shabbiness talk would start about Arthur not providing for his servants.

"Arthur, I need to show you something."

Arthur's face turned patronizing. He rather thought he had reason to. The last time that Merlin uttered those words he'd taken Arthur to a sword stuck in a rock and had expected him to pull it out!

"Really, and what is that?"

It looked like Merlin was going to pull his hand out of his pocket but he changed his mind again and instead looked Arthur in the eyes.

"In the forest, do you remember how you said that you misjudged everyone?"

Arthur immediately turned away towards the window, leaving Merlin standing where he was.

"I thought it clear that we wouldn't speak of that again."

There was a warning in the king's voice but his servant didn't heed it. Merlin rushed through his words.

"Well, you've married Gwen so that is obviously not true. The truth is Arthur-"

Arthur turned his head back to servant as conviction entered the younger's voice.

"-you bring out the best in everyone. I truly believe that. But.."

Merlin paused and looked at his friend's face, and Arthur had the strange feeling that Merlin was memorizing everything that he found there before continuing.

" when you mentioned the people who you did misjudge… Morgana and Agravaine… My name should probably have been among them."

Arthur looked at Merlin flabbergasted before a snicker escaped his lips because really, this was just too ridiculous for words but Merlin didn't laugh.

"I've lied to you."

Arthur smirked.

"Really Merlin what lie was that? If it's about you having finished cleaning this room yesterday than thrust me, I already know."

"I can't tell you"

"Well that sounds fairly useless"

Merlin grinned at that. Some of the tension left his shoulders.

"Well, I suppose that's true. But… I've done things. And it's impossible to tell you everything. And you do need to know everything Arthur, if you're to make the right decision… for Camelot."

"What on earth are you talking about?"

There was something strange going on here but Merlin just looked at him, eyes bright.

"You're my king."

"I should hope so."

Merlin was getting stranger and stranger the longer this conversation continued and Arthur wasn't sure he liked it. His servant was strange enough at the best of times. It seemed that Merlin was going to say more but instead he pulled his hand out of his pocket and stepped towards the table. Arthur couldn't see what he was doing but when he stepped back four small blue stones lay in a neat row on the table. He frowned. Really, with all the fuzz Merlin was making he'd expected more.

"Stones? That's what you wanted to show me? What on earth are they for?"

Merlin's soft voice answered him.

"They're everything… A secret. A great many secrets actually."

Arthur looked at his servant like he'd gone mad. He thought that was not an impossible conclusion when Merlin talked like this. His hand reached for one of the stones and Merlin sighed.

"They contain memories. They're magic."

"Merlin!"

Arthur pulled his hand back as if he'd burned it. He'd almost touched one of those things!

"What are you thinking! Were you even thinking at all?"

Arthur was about to go on a rant about the risks that magic posed to certain idiots and the dangers of taking highly illegal items into the rooms of the _king of Camelot_ but Merlin interrupted him.

"They're not dangerous Arthur, they're just-"

"They're magic you idiot! Of course they're dangerous! How stupid can you possibly-"

"I ASKED FOR THEM!"

For a second, the room seemed to echo with silence. Then there was the quiet tone of Arthur's voice.

"What do you mean by that. Merlin?"

The pale, dark-haired young man took a deep, shuddering breath and spoke.

"They will show you the whole truth. Everything. This is the only way I could think to show you. So I asked a friend to make them for me. "

Arthur stared at Merlin. A friend. A sorcerer? But he didn't ask. He'd ask later.

"What truth?"

Merlin stared back at him evenly.

"The truth about me."

Normally Arthur would have scoffed – like he was going to spend even part of the time meant to be spend with Guinevere digging through Merlin's petty secrets - He didn't. He just stared into the eyes of the man who had stood by his side for everything that had happened during the past six years. They were dark and stormy, he'd only rarely been able to read them and he couldn't now. Merlin picked up the brightest of the stones. Arthur idly noticed that its previously hidden side had a bright gold colour.

"Watch them. Please? Afterwards-"

Merlin swallowed.

"-you can do with me what you will."

Merlin bowed his head but Arthur felt strangely cornered. He wanted to dismiss the idea off hand but Merlin seemed in such turmoil and part of him was curious. What was it that he didn't know about his servant? And he nodded.

* * *

><p>When Guinevere returned, Leon and Percival where there. She'd have asked what had brought them to Arthur's rooms but from the looks on their faces, they both had no more of a clue than she. Merlin stood in a corner looking strangely tense and severe. Arthur stepped up from the back of the room.<p>

"Guinevere."

He smiled and hugged her, then stepped back.

"What's going on Arthur?"

Arthur smiled at her before directing his attention towards his knights.

"You'll probably also be wanting to know why you're here."

Percival and Leon nodded.

Arthur send a glance towards his manservant in the corner.

"You're here because MERlin thought it would be a good idea to bring a couple of magical objects into my rooms and since he won't let me get rid of them we'll all just have to suffer along."

Merlin turned red and glared at the king who simply continued, not the least bit apologetic.

"Well, that's the basic idea anyway. Those stones over there -"

Arthur motioned to the table looking deeply sceptical.

"-are supposed to contain memories about Merlin that I seemingly can't live without. Since they're about him they're hardly going to be dangerous."

Arthur looked thoughtful.

"Possibly idiotic? But he seems to think that they'll cause me to need reinforcements to feel safe in his presence."

Arthur neglected to mention that Merlin had told him that he had to trust whoever he chose for this absolutely. Since Gwaine and Elyan were still recovering that left him with the men that stood before him now. Percival and Leon looked bemused at the thought of Arthur being scared to be in a room with Merlin, but Gwen could only feel unnerved at the idea of magic being in the room with them. She looked at the four deep blue stones, each in a different shade, before shooting a glance at Merlin who still hadn't moved from his place in the corner. He was her friend, she didn't really think that he'd bring them anything dangerous, but it was still magic. Merlin met her gaze and smiled slightly at her, regret visible in his face, before he stepped forward. It somehow only made the young queen feel more uncertain.

Merlin cleared his throat.

"Each of these stones contains images. In order, the lightest are supposed to be watched first, the darkest last. The one who gave them to me told me that to play the memories, the stone in use is supposed to be put down with the gold side up."

He turned to Arthur.

"If you want the memories to stop you have to turn the blue side upwards."

Arthur frowned.

"Why am I supposed to know all this?"

"Because I'll probably be sleeping."

"Emmm, no you're not."

"Yes I am. Since they're about me, I'm supposed to activate them and my friend said that it'll most likely knock me out."

Arthur gaped at Merlin before snapping his mouth closed and glaring.

"You didn't say anything about activating them! This is magic! How are we supposed to know if you'll even wake up afterwards!"

"I will."

"You don't know that you idio-"

"Merlin," Gwen intervened. Looking worriedly at her friend. She noticed that Leon and Percival were looking a bit uncertain now too.

"Are you sure that it'll be safe?"

Merlin smiled at her. He seemed to be trying for his normal carefree grin but he couldn't quite manage it.

"I'm sure. Activating these stones won't kill me."

"Wait a minute Merlin?" Arthur interrupted. "How long is this going to take? A couple of minutes? An hour?"

Merlin gave him a look .

"Longer."

"LONGER!"

Arthur looked even more frustrated now.

"Why are we doing this again?".

Guinevere would like to know the answer to that question too. What was the purpose of this? But Merlin didn't answer. Instead he walked to the table and picked up the stone with the lightest hue, moving the others to the side. The colour reminded Guinevere of the sky in the summer; bright and as warm as blue can be. The knights too approached the table but Arthur turned towards her.

"Guinevere. Do you really want to be here for this?"

"Do you want me to be?"

She smiled and he smiled back.

"Well, we are supposed to spend this day together, regardless of hopeless manservants."

She pretended to look thoughtful in her reply, her dark eyes sparkling with mirth.

"I do seem to remember you telling me that a king is supposed to follow tradition."

They leaned in closer but before they could kiss sir Leon cleared his throat. They both turned to him and he motioned towards Merlin who stood at the head of the table with his eyes squeezed shut and both his hands clenched around the stone he'd picked up. Arthur and Gwen immediately stepped closer to watch. Merlin was just standing there but his entire body seemed to be rippling with tension. She could hear Arthur ordering Percival to lock the door but she paid it no mind. Just from looking at Merlin's face Guinevere could tell that whatever he was doing took him a great deal of effort and she was worried for her friend. Finally, the tension left Merlin's thin body and left him wavering where he stood. He set down the stone, which was now glowing softly, on the table blue-side up.

"I did it."

His voice cracked and he looked up at Arthur with such a profound despair that it made Gwen's breath catch in her throat. Then his knees buckled and Merlin collapsed on the floor.

The king was immediately at his side, his face unreadable but his hands frantic as they were feeling for Merlin's pulse even as the younger blinked up at him sleepily. She could hear Arthur Mutter:

"You idiot. If you knew something like this would happen you should at least have sat down."

Arthur's blue eyes searched out his men.

"Percival! Lift him onto the bed."

The biggest knight nodded and immediately did as ordered, also looking slightly worried.

Merlin hadn't cleaned the room that morning but Guinevere had been a servant for years and some habits would not be broken so she had made the bed earlier. As he touched the soft clean blankets Merlin immediately curled up and for the first time Gwen noticed that even before 'activating' the stone Merlin had looked tired and there were dark shadows beneath his eyes. He could probably use some rest. She could hear Arthur muttering to his friend.

"Don't you dare get used to this Merlin!"

When it was clear that Merlin was comfortable, they all returned to the table and sat down around it, Gwen next to Arthur and the two knights on the other side. Everybody looked tense and nobody moved to touch the small glowing stone at their centre. In the end it was Arthur who slowly stretched out his hand and picked up the magical object of everyone's attention. He held it for a second, looking at it as if it was going to bite him but nothing happened. Then he put it back down with the gold side clearly visible. A wave of pure white light erupted from the stone, blinding all who sat around the table.

When Gwen managed to open her eyes Arthur and his knights had jumped up and she could see that they all had a hand on the hilt of their swords. As they hastily took note of their surroundings, they noticed immediately what was different. The light from the stone had dimmed back to its former soft glow but a rectangular screen, seemingly made of a white light, now floated at approximately one meter distance from the table at such a height that it was easily visible to all of them. It hummed softly. Arthur slowly sat back down, his knights following his example. Then, soft music started to play and an image appeared on the screen…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The next chapter is finally gonna be the first 'watching' chapter. Since it'll be the first one (and Merlin won't be there to explain) it'll have much revelations and confusion and will probably be a lot longer then a normal episode but I'm sure we can deal with it. :D<strong>

**I'm also really looking forward to more reviews. You wouldn't want to disappoint me would you? **

_**-Damn, now I challenged everyone not to review. I didn't mean to!-**_


	3. 1x01, The Dragon's Call 'part 1'

_**AN: Here comes the 'magic reveal chapter'!**_

_**I've read many magic reveals. Some of them sad, some of them violent, some of them fluffy and some of them are downright ridiculous and while I enjoyed reading them and some of them 'almost' felt in character, I still haven't found one that felt authentic. Like it could actually be the way things turned out. Which is weird since, between all those fics, I think we've almost run out of possible scenarios. This is one of the reasons (the other being simply that I have NO IDEA how Arthur would react) that I almost (not quite) swore to myself that I WOULD NOT WRITE ANY MAGIC REVEAL FICS! And yet, here we are. I'm deeply ashamed of my lack of resolve. :(**_

_**It'll likely lack every bit as much authenticity as the next reveal but I hope you'll enjoy it anyway. :)**_

_**Sorry for the delay, I had some trouble at school and then there's the fact that this is the first episode. This episode, with all its reveals and confusion, will likely be much longer than the average episode, **_

_**but what matters that IT'S MY BIRTHDAY and I'm updating!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1x01 (part 1) - The Dragon's Call<strong>

_There was no strength left in his body and he was just so very tired. It the abyss of sleep beckoned him down. He could sleep couldn't he? It was all out of his hands now. Arthur had whispered to him and someone strong had carried him and put him down somewhere so soft that Merlin might as well be resting in the clouds. Somewhere, seemingly far away, he could hear Kilgharrah's voice. He resisted the pull of unconsciousness, just for a bit longer, to hear what he had to say and a soft smile made its way onto his face. He recognised what the dragon was doing; telling him his worth. This was Kilgharrah's form of support and Merlin was thankful. Then he let go. _

Arthur, Gwen, sir Leon and sir Percival all looked with wide eyes as the image took shape.

**Seventeen-year-old Merlin was walking upbeat down a mountain path, still very much a boy with a traveller's backpack on his back.**

Most of the tension was drained out of the group. Arthur looked, in fact, slightly put out with the fact that he had some sinister floating magical screen in his room, only for it to show him… well… _Merlin_. Whatever Merlin had told him, it was still disappointing in his opinion.

"Where's the music coming from?" whispered Percival. "Merlin doesn't look like he has any instruments."

"Whoever made it must have thought it added to the mood," offered Arthur sarcastically.

"We'll ask Merlin when he wakes up," said Gwen, her eyes not leaving the screen.

"_**No young man, no matter how great, can know his destiny."**_

Arthur snorted.

**Merlin had reached a wider road, a rider passed him.**

"_**He cannot glimpse his part in the great story that is about to unfold. Like everyone, he must live and learn."**_

Looks of intrigue were starting to appear on the four faces.

**Merlin pushed aside branches as he made his way through the forest. **

"_**And so it will be for the young warlock arriving at the gates of Camelot."**_

Most everyone looked uncomprehending but Arthur noticed sir Leon frowning.

"Sir Leon, do you know the meaning of this word?"

The knight shook his head. "I know I have heard it mentioned before sire, but it was a long time ago and the meaning escapes me."

He almost added that he thought it might have had something to do with Magic but he refrained. He wasn't sure and it would be dishonourable to incriminate the young servant with speculation.

Arthur muttered a bit to himself. "That's great. The first thing we've found out and it tells us absolutely nothing."

**He reached a clearing and looked ahead at the view, grinned and walked into the forest again in the direction that he'd watched.**

"_**A boy that will in time father a legend."**_

The whole table looked highly doubtful at that.

**There lay Camelot, clearly visible above the trees and Merlin had just laid eyes on it for the first time. **

"_**His name, Merlin."**_

Arthur smiled slightly at the sight of the younger Merlin getting his first sight of Camelot. He'd never say it but this wasn't something he minded seeing.

This was Merlin before he became his servant, before he had met Arthur at all. This Merlin looked at Camelot and saw an adventure in the making.

**Merlin entered through the gate of Camelot.**

"When was this?" asked Percival. "Merlin does seem younger, doesn't he?"

"This is how he looked when he first arrived in Camelot, so about six years ago." Guinevere smiled as she watched the young Merlin. "He hasn't changed much has he?"

Arthur scoffed. "He's hardly changed at all! The same clothes, same height, same face. If I didn't know any better I'd say someone froze him in time." He focussed on the screen.

"There is something different though…" sir Leon pondered. "You can tell he is younger than he is now."

**He made his way through the busy lower town, people were everywhere and a bright eyed Merlin spend his walk looking around, he seemed full of wonder and curiosity. **

"It's in the way he holds himself."

Everybody turned to Arthur at the sudden statement. Sharp blue eyes were now steadily studying the boy on the screen the way they rarely studied his servant.

"He holds himself differently now," he added, when he noticed his companions' attention, but didn't elaborate further.

**While he entered the citadel two guards start blowing their horns. **

**Merlin had reached the courtyard, still looking around in interest he approached a whispering crowd. **

"Just great. Merlin enters Camelot and a commotion is made. Why does this not surprise me?" asked Arthur rhetorically.

Percival and Leon snickered slightly at that. Gwen smiled fondly.

**A drum could be seen and under its steady beat a poorly clothed man with a bowed head was led onto the courtyard by two guards. **

The smiles fled. Guinevere's hand flew to her mouth and Percival frowned uncertainly.

**Merlin looked on, now slightly confused, as he found his place between the audience. **

"He's never seen an execution before, he doesn't know what's going on!" Guinevere whispered horrified.

**The man was led to a square platform at the centre of the crowd. **

Arthur swallowed. The executions were necessary but he wished that this hadn't been the first thing that to greet Merlin when he'd arrived.

**A harsh, determined voice echoed through the courtyard and the crowd, including Merlin, looked up at the balcony overlooking the courtyard. **

"**Let this serve as a lesson to all."**

Arthur's eyes widened. "Father," he whispered.

**Uther Pendragon stood there, strong and in control, looking out over the crowd.**

Arthur drank in the image of his father, the way he had been before Morgana's betrayal, as a man dying of thirst. Guinevere softly laid a hand on his shoulder.

"**This man: Thomas James Collins, is adjudged guilty of conspiring to use enchantments and magic."**

**The condemned man, Thomas Collins was made to stand on the platform. Merlin no longer looked curious. He swallowed and continued to watch.**

**Uther, from the crowds point of view, seemed very distant but his voice boomed down as he addressed his people. **

"**And pursuant to the laws of Camelot, I, Uther Pendragon, hath decreed that such practises are banned, on penalty of death."**

Leon respectfully didn't look to the other side of the table as Arthur was overwhelmed by the experience of seeing –and hearing– his dead father again. Percival however, was looking at Arthur with a hesitant look on his face.

It seemed that Merlin had become an afterthought in the memory. Arthur focussed on the image of his father, Gwen on Arthur and Percival on the execution.

**Merlin now looked pale. **

Sir Leon though, was still paying attention.

**Uther looked unbending.**

**Morgana looked on from a nearby window. **

"Morgana." Gwen whispered.

"**I pride myself as a fair and just king, but for the crime of sorcery there is but one sentence I can pass."**

"Why was this execution made into such a spectacle?" Percival only seemed to realise that he had spoken when the words had already left his lips.

Arthur looked at him sharply with a cold hostility burning in his eyes.

"It is not for you to question my father's reign."

His father was dead, he wouldn't let anyone dishonour his memory.

**Uther nodded and the whole crowd, including a now faintly sick looking Merlin, looked as Thomas Collins was forced onto his knees.**

"Forgive me, sire." Percival bowed his head but the uncertainty didn't leave his face.

**Morgana looked down, her hands gripping the edge of the window.**

**Thomas Collins now had his head on the chopping block and the executioner came forward.**

**As he raised his axe Morgana looked away. The drumbeat continued as Uther raised his hand further. Merlin looked at it all in disbelief. **

**Uther dropped his arm and the axe fell. **

**Many in the crowd looked away at the last second but Merlin didn't turn his eyes.**

"He didn't look away." Leon whispered, seemingly not quietly enough. Arthur looked at him questioningly but it was Gwen who answered.

"You were the prince, Arthur. When you attended it was expected of you. Almost everyone looks away in the end. I've been to executions before… People I knew-"

She took a deep breath. Arthur softly took her hand. It had been necessary, but even he had to admit that his father had been a bit overzealous at times.

**Morgana's eyes closed and her breath hitched, still turned away. **

"-In the end, you always look away." Gwen looked straight at the image of her former friend.

"**When I came to this land, this kingdom was mired in chaos,"**

**Uther was talking again but Merlin seemed to have trouble pulling away from what had just happened. **

"I've never known Merlin to attend a single execution." Arthur mumbled. "For a moment, not focussed on his father's well known words."

"**but with the people's help magic was driven from the realm."**

**The people of Camelot were looking calmly up at their king. Merlin didn't seem so unaffected. **

"**So I declare a festival, to celebrate twenty years since the great dragon was captured and Camelot freed from the evil of sorcery."**

Arthur still seemed somewhat inspired by his father's unwavering resolve, but he was the only one in the room.

**Uther looked satisfied and his arms were raised as if in victory. **

Sir Leon sighed and turned to Percival who's frown had only deepened during this speech. "When you came to Camelot, Arthur was already ruling in his father's place. Of course, magic is still punishable by death but under Uther there was more of a… witch-hunt going on."

Percival nodded, a closed expression on his face as he looked at the former king.

Arthur didn't immediately react.

"**Let the celebrations begin!"**

"My father was a great king." murmured Arthur finally.

**He turned to walk away but a loud wail from the crowd, which was now at the point of breaking up, halted the king. **

**An old woman, with diseased skin and dressed in rags was crying out. The people around her moved slightly backwards until she clearly stood apart from the crowd. **

Arthur frowned. "I wasn't in attendance, probably on patrol, but I get the feeling that I should recognise her. It shouldn't be hard with a face like hers. "

"I spend most of that year at the borders," said sir Leon. "So I wouldn't know."

"**There is only one evil in this land and it is not magic."**

**She slowly moved forward and the entire courtyard was silent.**

"**It is you! With your hatred and your ignorance!"**

**Grief was clearly audible in her tone now. **

Arthur looked slightly taken aback.

**Merlin just watched, as did the crowd. The woman bowed over in grief and pointed to the chopping block, chocking on her tears as she continued. **

"**You killed my son!"**

"Most of those that were burned in that courtyard had friends and family," mumbled Gwen.

**As she cried, Uther just looked. **

Sir Leon shook his head slightly. "Most of those would have been arrested as accomplices. No offence to your father sire, it may have been necessary at that time, but under his reign far less evidence was necessary to condemn a man to death."

Arthur merely nodded, his eyes on the old woman. Even he couldn't deny that.

**With a hiss, her tone changed. **

"**But I promise you- **

A shiver went through the group.

**-before these celebrations are over you'll share my tears!"**

**The woman now stood straight and a vengeful anger had taken the place of grief. Her voice sounded ominously determined. **

"**An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth, a son for a son!"**

Guinevere moved closer to Arthur.

Percival's hand had gone to the hilt of his sword, ready to defend his king before sir Leon grabbed his wrist. When he noticed what he had been doing he looked slightly embarrassed.

**Uther pointed at her. **

"**Seize her!" **

**The woman immediately grabbed the pendant around her neck in one hand and began to hiss at it. The crowd and Merlin tried to retreat as far as possible, holding their hands up for cover as the woman disappeared in a vortex of dust and wind.**

Guinevere was now shivering all over at that display and Arthur put his arm around her.

"So she was probably involved in an attempt on your life," said sir Leon while releasing Percival's arm.

Arthur nodded, more certain now. "she was. Another example of how magic corrupts."

He almost sounded sad at that conclusion.

**Uther abruptly left the balcony. **

**Morgana bowed her head and closed the window. **

Guinevere sighed and turned to Arthur. "I don't really disagree but Arthur… If you and I were to have a son and if someone were to execute him, regardless of what he'd done. How would you react?"

Arthur pressed his lips tightly together but didn't answer.

**The crowd dispersed and Merlin looked around uncertainly. **

"Well, at least you can't say it wasn't a memorable entrance." Percival mumbled.

"I tell you, Merlin never tells me anything!" Arthur complained, the awkward atmosphere dissipating. "Did any of you know about this?"

The others shook their heads.

"You would think it'd make an interesting story; how when he first arrived here, this old woman defied the king and disappeared into thin air!"

**He walked to the side of the courtyard and entered the castle through a small stone portal. Inside stood two guards, **

"We need to know what these sorcerers are capable of, but does he tell me? No." Arthur continued muttering good-naturedly.

**Merlin looked at one of them. **

"**Where would I find Gaius, the- the court physician?" he asked. **

**The guard pointed backwards to a hallway and Merlin entered a darker part of the castle. **

Well, at least he probably won't get lost," said Percival.

"This is Merlin," disagreed Arthur. "he definitely could."

**He found a small sign saying: COURT PHYSICIAN, with an arrow underneath. **

Gwen smiled. "Now he's going to meet Gaius for the first time. How do you think it'll go?"

**He climbed a narrow stairway towards a door. **

"Merlin will drive him crazy!" said Arthur without a second thought.

**The door stood slightly open. Merlin knocked quietly and peeked inside by poking his head through the door. **

**He called out with a soft voice: "Hello?" **

**The door squeaked as Merlin entered. He looked around the room, at all the bubbling potions, books and strange instruments. It seemed like there was nobody present. **

"Do we want to know how much damage Merlin could do, alone in a room, with those?" asked Arthur. "It's been there for as long as I've been alive and I still have no idea what Gaius uses most of that stuff for."

"**Hello?"**

**Merlin walked further into the room and looked around. He looked up and saw someone working on a small higher level, looking similar to a wooden balcony, with his back to Merlin.**

"It might be a good thing Gaius is there then," Gwen smiled.

"**Gaius?"**

**Merlin cleared his throat. **

**Gaius stepped backwards in surprise and fell straight through the wooden fence bordering the balcony, plummeting towards the stone floor.**

Guinevere screamed. "No!"

Arthur clenched his fist.

Percival and Leon didn't move but one thought flashed through all of their minds simultaneously.

"_How had Gaius survived this?"_

**Merlin's eyes lit up, turning a pale gold. **

They froze. Every thought died.

**Gaius' fast decent slowed drastically.**

_Merlin…Merlin…Merlin…_

Gwen's eyes were wide and her mouth was open in a soft "Oh."

**Merlin didn't seem affected by the fact that the world had suddenly slowed down to a crawl and he hurriedly looks around, his eyes falling on a bed in the corner. **

_Merlin…Merlin…Merlin…_

Sir Leon had the fleeting thought that he should have mentioned that possible meaning of the word 'Warlock' earlier after all.

**Merlin stared resolutely at the bed and the bed **_**moved**_**.**

_Merlin…Merlin…Merlin…_

Sir Percival's surprise was etched into every line of his face.

**Another flash of gold flared through Merlin's eyes.**

_Merlin…Merlin…Merlin…!_

A hand darted forward and turned the stone, the source of all this, back to its blue side but the screen didn't disappear. Instead, it froze in the image of Merlin's golden eyes.

Arthur's hand didn't move from the stone. His shoulders had slumped and he was staring at the table.

"Leave." Arthur's emotionless voice rasped through the room.

Without thinking, Guinevere, Percival and Leon stood up and headed for the door. Normally, Gwen would have stayed with Arthur but what she had just seen had left her incapable of responding.

Only Leon didn't immediately leave.

"Sire, are you sure that it is safe-"

"GET OUT!"

In the face of the pure anger in his ruler's voice, Leon hurriedly closed the door behind him.

Arthur was breathing heavily now, staring unseeingly at the stone on the table because this couldn't be possible!

"_They're everything… A secret. A great many secrets actually."_

Slowly, he stood up, his entire body shaking. Only two times before -or had it been three?- he had felt like this and both times Merlin had been there, next to him, to pick him back up. To stop him from attacking blindly, completely disregarding whatever odds he were up against.

"_When you mentioned the people who you did misjudge… Morgana and Agravaine… My name should probably have been among them."_

If Merlin were a sorcerer, had been one all this time, than he would have long since been corrupted. But it couldn't be. He stared at the golden eyes on the screen. This was… This is…

"_The truth about me."_

Arthur grabbed for his sword, the sword of kings he'd drawn from the stone, his confusion turning to rage. He stalked towards his bed, blade at the ready…

But the moment his eyes fell onto Merlin his strength left him. Merlin was sleeping the sleep of the exhausted. Curled up on Arthur's bed like a child. Arthur could grab him by his hair and yank him thusly from the bed, bear his throat and execute him on the spot. He could do whatever he wanted to Merlin because, however strong or weak a sorcerer Merlin may be, he could hardly stop Arthur while he was unconscious.

But that wasn't what stopped him. Arthur had turned his blade against the defenceless before and had done so for the sake of his kingdom.

Arthur slowly sat down on the edge of the bed and reached for Merlin with his free hand, his fingers grasping the boy carefully by his dark hair and turning his face towards him. Merlin whimpered slightly in his sleep, completely helpless in Arthur's hands.

What stopped him was that this was Merlin and he had _known_, had put himself into this situation. Merlin was the one person who knew first-hand how Arthur reacted in the face of betrayal, he knew that the young king tended to go for his sword first. And yet, Arthur now knew of his magic and Merlin lay defenceless before him.

Arthur wanted to shake his servant and scream in denial. _Wake up you idiot! You're not a sorcerer! You of all people. Wake up and tell us it's a lie!_ He didn't. Instead he stared blankly at his trusted friend, noticing idly that he was wearing his blue neckerchief.

He swallowed and looked towards the table and the screen.

"_Watch them. Please? Afterwards… you can do with me what you will."_

Arthur nodded slightly and stood up, sheeting his sword and heading for the door.

He opened it without a word. Outside, in the corridor, stood his knights and Guinevere, who looked like she'd been crying. They hadn't left. With a simple head motion, Arthur bade them back inside, his face unreadable.

Once inside both knights glanced at Merlin, before relaxing their stance slightly. Percival even uttered a breath of relief. Arthur didn't reprimand him. He knew what they had thought.

He turned to his wife and embraced her. She returned the embrace, moulding her body into his and putting her head on his shoulder with a sigh.

They held each other tightly for more than a minute, like the world would fall apart the moment they let go, but then Arthur turned his head to look over her shoulder to Sir Leon and Percival and started to talk in a rough, business-like voice.

"If Merlin is a sorcerer, we can only guess at the extent of his b-betrayal until we continue watching those," he send a look full of disgust at the table, "_things._ Afterwards, I'll-" Arthur closed his eyes tightly, "decide what is to be done with him."

The two knights nodded.

Arthur slowly untangled himself from Guinevere, keeping his hands on her shoulders he gazed at her.

"Do you want to leave? You don't have to see thi-"

"No!"

There were still the traces of tears left on her face as well as in her voice but it was strong nonetheless. It was the voice of a queen.

"Merlin may have magic and he may have betrayed us but Morgana is out there right now, hating us, and Merlin is still here." A tear ran down her cheek. "I need to know why! And I think these memories might hold the answer. "

Arthur nodded. Nothing more needed to be said.

They all took their former places at the table and Arthur looked straight into the golden eyes on the screen as he turned the stone around.

**The bed stopped underneath Gaius. **

**Gaius crashed into the bed with a yelp and took a couple of hard breaths. Time seems to have returned to normal and Merlin let out a sigh of relief. **

Gwen unconsciously mirrored the Merlin on the screen.

"**What… what did you just do?" Gaius said perplexedly as he scrambled off the bed. **

"Well, at least we know how he survived," muttered Percival.

Arthur's stony glare silenced him.

"**Emmm" Merlin was looking everywhere but at Gaius. **

"**Tell me!" Gaius sounded irate. **

"**I- I eh, I have no idea what happened."**

"You're joking!" said sir Leon incredulously.

Arthur glared again at this highly uncharacteristic outburst. Leon was normally the one who knew when to be quiet.

**Gaius looked at the bed. It was a mess and everywhere were pieces of wood.**

"Forgive me sire, I just thought that… If he's been a sorcerer all this time, that he would have been a far better liar than I gave him credit for. But this…" Leon, gestured at the screen.

"**If anyone has seen that!**

"**Eh no! Emm, that was… That had nothing to do with me, tha- that was…" Merlin blabbered. **

"You have a point." Arthur's blue eyes locked themselves on the Merlin on the screen. With all the confusion, he hadn't really thought too deeply about his servant's lying prowess yet.

Regardless of everything else, Guinevere was now having trouble not giggling at Merlin's predicament.

"**I know what it was!" Gaius interrupted. "I just want to know where you learned how to do it!"**

"Does anybody else think that Gaius' priorities aren't quite right?" asked Percival.

Leon nodded, but Arthur ignored them in favour of listening to Merlin's answer.

"**Nowhere" Merlin shook his head.**

"**So how is it you know magic?" Gaius wouldn't be deterred. **

"**I don't!" Merlin was now breathing hard. **

"All right!" exclaimed Arthur finally, superficial calm broken, "sorcerer or not, It obviously didn't stop Merlin from being an idiot. This is pathetic!"

"At this rate, the moment someone asks him if he's a sorcerer, he'll be caught." Agreed sir Leon. "How exactly did he survive these last six years?"

Gwen couldn't contain her giggles any longer.

**Gaius looked at him closely**

"**Where did you study?"**

**Merlin didn't immediately answer. **

Arthur's eyes turned serious again. "Of course this means that either Merlin came up with a surprisingly convincing story, or Gaius knows."

The little bit of humour in the room immediately evaporated.

"**Answer me!"**

"**I-I-I've never studied magic o-or been taught." stuttered Merlin. **

"Is he really going to keep this up?" asked Percival in disbelief.

**Gaius advanced on him. **

"**Are you lying to me boy?"**

"Probably," nodded Guinevere.

"**What do you want me to say?" Merlin asked in return, now more calmly. **

"**The truth!" Gaius immediately replied. **

"The truth would be nice, yes," said Arthur, anger shimmering under his tone.

"**I was born like this."**

Four pairs of eyes widened.

"**That's impossible!"**

Arthur turned the stone around. The image froze and the room was silent and stayed that way as its occupants weighed this new piece of information.

"It doesn't seem very likely does it?" Said Guinevere finally. Her voice shaking slightly.

The young king seemed to stare at nothing for a couple of seconds before turning his eyes to the senior knight sitting opposite to him.

"How likely is the truth of that statement? Are people actually born with magic?"

Sir Leon looked taken aback. "I'm not an authority on such matters your highness. It would be better to bring such a question to Gaiu-." Leon broke off the sentence at the dark look that appeared on Arthur's face and started over.

"I know that some people spontaneously developed magical powers during their late teens, sometimes even earlier. Older knights talked about having watched teenagers for signs during the purge."

Guinevere nodded, thoughtfully. "I'm not completely sure but that may have happened to Morgana."

"Outside Camelot I've heard about people like that," added Percival. "It's supposed to be rare though, even among sorcerers.

Sir Leon continued: "I think that might be where I heard the term 'warlock', though I'm not sure. I think it may be the term for males who develop magic like that. But-"

Leon looked his king nervously in the eyes.

"I'm fairly certain that nobody ever spoke of baby's being born with magic."

Arthur just nodded. He gave no further indication what he thought about this information.

He reached out and turned the stone back to its gold side.

**Then Gaius took another look at Merlin.**

"**Who are you?"**

"**Oh, emm-" **

"Let's see if I get this straight," said Percival with the air of a man needing to get something off his chest. "A sorcerer appears in his chambers and after asking question after question about the sorcerers magic Gaius finally asks for his name. I'm pretty sure that's not how it's supposed to go. I haven't met many, even outside of Camelot, but still..."

Guinevere slowly raised her eyebrow at the bumbling Merlin being interrogated by Gaius on the screen. "Now that you mention it, he doesn't look very fearsome does he? I mean, not that Merlin would be fearsome of course but... Sorcerers usually are, aren't they? Maybe he should at least pretend to be?"

Arthur's eyebrows had been slowly raising during this entire speech.

Gwen didn't seem to know what she wanted to say anymore and just gave up.

**Merlin took his backpack from his back and fished a folded piece of paper out of it, giving it to Gaius. **

"**I have this letter."**

"And it says: My name is Merlin," snorted Arthur softly.

He had trouble keeping it up. Being suspicious and studying Merlin for traitorous, magical activities was hard when the idiot was being such an idiot. That Merlin had magic shouldn't necessarily have to mean that Arthur had to stop mocking him when he obviously deserved it.

**Gaius looked between Merlin and the letter.**

"**I don't have my glasses."**

**Merlin was now calm. **

"**I'm Merlin."**

"Yes," Arthur gritted his teeth, "and he is Gaius, the old man who you only just met and who now knows what you look like, that you are a sorcerer and your name to boot!"

He turned to his wife, aggravated. "Are we absolutely sure that this isn't just Merlin's twin who just happens to have the same name but was executed years ago?"

The two knights coughed covertly.

**Recognition appeared on Gaius' face. **

"**Hunith's son?"**

"**Yes!"**

**Merlin smiled widely. **

"**But you're not meant to be here till Wednesday!"**

**Merlin's smile disappeared and he said slowly: "It is… Wednesday."**

Gwen couldn't keep a giggle from escaping.

"Maybe he forgot to report Merlin too?" suggested sir Percival. He didn't know Gaius very well, though he seemed like a kind old man, and if he really was this forgetful...

The others looked at him incredulously.

**Gaius' mouth hung open for a few seconds.**

"**Ah. Right then. you better put your bag in there."**

**Gaius pointed towards the door in the back. Merlin walked towards the door but before he entered it he turned back to Gaius nervously. **

"And now he gets nervous," said Arthur silently, his blue eyes intent.

"**Eh, you won't say anything about… emmm.""**

**He pointed toward the bed and the mess. **

"Well, he did just witness an execution," said sir Leon, but nobody paid much attention to him. They all wanted to know Gaius' answer.

"**No…" said Gaius dryly. **

"I guess he didn't forget," said sir Percival softly.

Arthur's fists clenched as feelings warred in his head. If Gaius' answer had been different the only time he might have ever set eyes on Merlin would have been at his execution. But, just how much betrayal was going on under his nose?

**Merlin turned back around, heading again to the backroom but Gaius called him back. **

"**Although Merlin? I should say thank you."**

And that stopped everyone short.

_Thank you? Why…_

"He saved his life," whispered Arthur, sounding slightly baffled by the realisation, and the others looked at each other in astonishment.

Because of the shock of Merlin's use of magic, each and every one of them had completely overlooked what the boy had been using the magic _for_. He'd saved Gaius' life.

**Gaius smiled slightly while merlin looked like he wasn't sure what he should think of all this and he disappeared in the room. Gaius looks after him with a baffled expression on his face. **

"For Gaius to have handed Merlin over to be executed just after he just saved his life would have been highly dishonourable, no matter how the boy saved him," said sir Leon quietly. "Especially since it seems Merlin was the son of a friend."

Arthur nodded. It didn't explain why Gaius still hadn't said anything even after all these years –except, Merlin was important to the physician, wasn't he?– but it was understandable. It probably would have been better if he'd immediately sent the young Merlin away but what was done was done.

Arthur glanced at the bed where Merlin still slept.

"Maybe," he said slowly, "If Merlin really didn't know anything about magic, he may have managed to stop using it. Like Gaius did, years ago."

The others all got looks of growing understanding on their faces. Of course! Merlin lived with Gaius so the old physician could have helped him with that.

But, though it was he who had voiced the possibility, Arthur himself didn't believe it.

Merlin hadn't come to him that morning as a man who had stopped using magic years ago. With the things he'd said, it just didn't fit. But there were many things that didn't fit. Like the idea that his manservant, the man who followed him _everywhere_, could have been an undiscovered treacherous sorcerer for six years with Arthur still emerging alive at the end. Merlin had, on a few occasions, actively saved his life and Arthur had, at times, awoken after being knocked out or severely wounded, far from Camelot with only Merlin for company. It didn't make any sense!

And if Merlin saw Gaius fall tomorrow, the same way he had fallen all those years ago, Arthur didn't think that his servant would hesitate to use that same power to save him. Arthur may have misjudged Merlin to an extend that was as of yet unknown, but he didn't think he was wrong about that.

**It was night and Merlin sat on the small bed in his room. It was obviously previously used as a storeroom since it was full of wooden boxes and several candles were burning. **

Arthur, trying to distract himself from his chaotic thoughts, wrinkled his nose

"Does he really sleep in a place like that? I haven't seen it in years but this looks more like a storeroom than a bedroom," said Arthur.

Guinevere, as the only person who had, at one time, semi-regularly visited Merlin's room, shook her head.

"I think it was a storeroom before Merlin moved in. It was improved pretty soon after, they moved most of the boxes out I think. And for a servant it isn't such a bad room at all."

**Merlin seemed to be taking in his surroundings. He walked to the single closed window in this room and opened the shutter, climbing on the table so he could look outside. **

"And Merlin's room does have a beautiful view," sighed Gwen.

**He looked out over Camelot in dusk, full of flickering torches and life. The moon shone on the scene **

"Definitely better than mine," said sir Percival with a whistle.

"And mine," added sir Leon.

Arthur gritted his teeth. "And mine. How was this allowed to happen!"

**and Merlin leaned over the edge of the window, taking in everything and smiling in excitement and awe at the view. **

The look on Merlin's face as he looked at the view of his beloved Camelot quieted Arthur's mock-rant.

How could this Merlin be a sorcerer?

**Someone was writing a letter with a feather. A soft female voice spoke along: **

"**My Dear Gaius, I turn to you for I feel lost and alone, and don't know who to trust."**

"Hunith," said Gwen softly.

The two knights looked at her strangely, it took them a couple of seconds to place the name as one that Gaius had mentioned only minutes earlier.

"Merlin's mother," said Arthur. His eyes now reflected a slight softness and even worry.

Why had Hunith sent her magical son to Camelot?

**Gaius sat down to read the letter Merlin had given him. **

"**It is every mother's fate to think her child is special and yet I would give my life that Merlin were not so."**

"Is she talking about his magic?" asked Percival.

**Hunith was writing the letter. It was night and she looked tired and worried. **

"I think so," answered Gwen.

Arthur looked at Hunith with slight confusion.

"**Ours is a small village and he is so clearly at odds with people here that, if he were to remain, I fear what would become of him."**

And just like that, Arthur found himself on the other side of the line. The side where there were no 'dangerous sorcerers' with their treacherous spells that needed to be dealt with for the good of the kingdom.

Just a child born with magic into a world full of enemies and the fear that someone would put him to death if anybody found out.

An icy feeling crawled into Arthur's stomach as he whispered to himself what Leon had already figured out earlier. "And Merlin entered the city to witness an execution."

Guinevere grabbed his hand, her thoughts seemingly having followed similar paths.

"Did you notice anything while you were living in Ealdor?" Arthur asked his wife.

He'd only ever seen Merlin talk to Hunith while they were there… And Will, years ago. But maybe that was the problem.

Gwen shook her head. The last time they'd been in Ealdor she hadn't really spent much time with Merlin, and Hunith had never let anything slip.

**Hunith looked down at her only child who was sleeping on the floor. Merlin's dark mop of hair was clearly visible as he slept under a couple of threadbare blankets with his head on his backpack. **

Gwen looked at her friend with a soft look in her eyes, for the first time forgetting about the boy's magic.

He looked young. Percival thought, looking at the exhausted Merlin, sleeping on the royal bed as if by reflex. It was suddenly incredibly easy to tell which one of the two were older.

**Gaius continued reading. **

"**He needs a hand to hold, a voice to guide, someone that might help him find a purpose for his gifts. I beg you, if you understand a mother's love for her son, keep him safe. And may god save you both."**

Safe… That touched something in Arthur. Safe in Camelot. As a king, and previously as a prince, it was his responsibility to keep the people of Camelot safe. Safe from people like Merlin? The idea that Hunith had to ask Gaius to keep her son safe while Arthur was one of those he needed protection from felt incredibly wrong

**Hunith finished the letter and signed her name.**

**Gaius put the letter down and took off his glasses. He looked gravely in the direction of Merlin's room before folding the letter. **

A sad sigh came from Guinevere. "Well, now we know why he came to Camelot. I've never really thought to ask before."

**It was still night and Morgana stood in a badly lit corridor, looking out a window at the chopping block in the courtyard. The sight seemed to pain her. **

Gwen and Arthur's reaction seemed just as pained while Percival's eyes had turned dark with anger.

"She was still our friend back then, I know she was." Said Gwen. "She hated the executions long before anything changed."

Arthur nodded.

"**Morgana." Uther entered the corridor and stepped up to her.**

"**Yes?" Morgana's voice sounded faint. **

"**What is this? Why are you not joining us at the feast?"**

**Morgana moved to stand in front of him and said coldly: "I just don't think that chopping someone's head off is cause for celebration."**

Arthur smiled faintly.

"Is this really the same woman?" asked Percival with a strange tone in his voice, as he heard his earlier sentiments echoed back at him.

Sir Leon nodded but it was Arthur who answered: "This is the Morgana we knew."

**She looked out the window again, her voice sad. **

"**That poor mother."**

"**Simple justice for what he'd done." Uther dismissed her. **

Everybody in the room winced.

**Morgana frowned, looking back at him indignantly with slight hysteria in her eyes. **

"**To whom? He practices some magic! He didn't hurt anyone!"**

Arthur closed his eyes. He still wasn't sure he disagreed with his father in this but to see in front of his eyes how much Morgana had once cared about people's lives, hurt.

"**You were not around twenty years ago. You have no idea what it was like." Uther cut her off with a growl. **

A few glances were thrown to sir Leon, the only one who should be able to remember that far back, but he shook his head.

"I don't know. When I was old enough to come to Camelot the purge was already going on. I don't remember any major chaos where I lived"

**The dismay lay thick in her tone as she asked in return: "How long are you going to keep punishing people for what happened then?" **

**The king raised his voice. **

"**Until they realise there is no room for magic in my kingdom!"**

"And yet, now she's punishing people for what king Uther has done." growled Percival, in a strange mix of anger and perception. He looked at Arthur but the royal's face was closed and this once the young king didn't give a sign that his knight had gone too far.

**Morgana looked up at him stubbornly. **

"**You will be with me when I greet lady Helen." said Uther, turning to leave.**

"**I've told you I want no part of these celebrations." Morgana argued.**

"I remember that she had some fun with them though," smiled Guinevere, suddenly. Her tone strangely nostalgic and lacking any bitterness. "She had a temper, but back then, I can't remember her ever staying mad for long."

Arthur's face allowed a slight smile. "Her anger was always something to watch out for though."

"I wouldn't know sire," Guinevere gave him a mischievous smile.

"That's because she was never angry with you." Arthur smiled a little wider.

"**I'm your guardian!" Uther snapped, turning back towards her. "I expect you to do as I ask. If you show me no respect at least respect our finest singer."**

"I guess we know where she got her temper." All humour had once again left Arthur's voice.

**Uther walked away this time with Morgana calling after him: "You know, the more brutal you are the more enemies you'll create!"**

"And she always had to have the last word." Said Arthur.

"That sounds almost like a prophecy," mumbled sir Leon. "A warning of things yet to come."

"Morgana used to have these dreams," confessed Guinevere softly, "Nightmares. I'm not sure when, but at one point she feared that what she saw at night was the future. It scared her something terrible. "

**Uther disappeared in the room where the sounds of the feast could be heard. Morgana turned again to the window. **

Arthur nodded softly. Though she had never confessed this to him, he did remember the nightmares. He also remembered that at times Morgana had seemed scared for seemingly no reason. He'd usually laughed at her for that.

**It was the dead of the night and deep in the forest stood a tent. Next to it the guards, wearing the Pendragon crest, who are not patrolling were warming themselves by the fire, their horses bound to nearby trees. **

The eerie musical tone in the background immediately put the whole group on edge. Arthur let his eyes flash around the room out of pure instinct, looking for a threat and Guinevere moved slightly closer to him, shivering. Leon and Percival sat on the edge of their chairs.

**Inside the tent, a woman was humming as she braided her long dark hair. **

"Lady Helen." sir Leon recognised her. "Some years ago the most famous singer in all of Camelot. She went missing, or so I heard."

"She was there," said Arthur, pulling the other's attention towards him as he wrinkled his face, trying to remember. "During the feast where Merlin became my manservant. She was singing that night. Then someone put a spell on the entire room and the next thing I knew Merlin was pulling me out of the way of a dagger."

Guinevere nodded. "She wasn't there when everyone woke up though. I wonder what ever happened to her."

**From outside came the sound of breaking branches.**

Gwen jumped.

**The woman startled and looked from side to side nervously. **

"**Hello?" she called.**

**A shadow could be seen approaching through the wall of the tent. **

Arthur and the knights tensed as the music grew more eerie and pronounced.

"**Gregory?" the woman nervously called again.**

**A guard appeared at the opening and greeted the woman with a calming voice.**

The tension seeped from their bodies. Arthur's mouth fell open with indignation as he realised what just happened.

"That music tricked us!" he uttered, disbelieving.

Sir Leon nodded, utterly serious. "Sire, now that we know, it won't get the chance to do so again."

The other men nodded with equal seriousness, committing themselves.

"**Lady Helen."**

**Lady Helen let her breath go. **

"**Is all well?" she asked. **

"**Yes, M'am. With luck we should reach Camelot late tomorrow."**

**Lady Helen smiled.**

"**That's good."**

Guinevere smiled. "She seems nice."

"**I'll be outside if you need me" reassured the guard. **

**Lady Helen nodded back but as the guard left the smile left her face. She sighed. **

Percival looked at Arthur. "Well, it was not just us."

Arthur glared ad him,

"As a knight of Camelot I'd hope that I can hold your nerve to higher standards than I do the nerve of lady's."

**Outside the tent, a sound was heard coming from the forest. **

**The guard, Gregory, drew his sword and slowly moved in the direction of the sound. **

"**Who's there? Who's there."**

**In the dark forest whispers could be heard. **

"The knights and their king narrowed their eyes."

**Back in the tent lady Helen was drying her face while looking into a hand mirror. **

**Another branch was stepped on outside her tent, making her jump. **

**Another shadow approached. **

As the music built to indicate danger, once again everyone tensed.

Then Arthur laughed.

**Lady Helen faced the entrance of the tent, looking just as scared as the first time. **

"It's just that music! I'll not be fooled a second time by-."

**The gnarled old woman from the execution appeared in the opening of the tent, slowly approaching the younger woman. **

They all froze. Sir Leon swallowed. A fleeting thought that the music might be more truthful than they thought as it heightened their shock.

**Lady Helen's eyes widened and she stood up as if hypnotised. **

**The old witch started chanting in a harsh, hissing, horrible voice. **

"_**Akwele seo magdp!"**_

Repulsion at the strange hissed words and what they represented swelled in Arthur and if he had looked he would have seen the faces of his companions scrunch up with horror and disgust.

**She stabbed a dagger into a small straw doll. Lady Helen made a choking sound and bent over as if she were the one stabbed. **

_This was magic. This was evil. _

Arthur's face wasn't moved by what he saw but his eyes burned in anger.

"_**Akwele seo magdp!"**_

**Again the dagger stabbed into the doll and the lady's eyes began to bulge.**

Next to him, Guinevere choked on a sob and she turned her head away from the screen.

"_**Akwele seo magdp!"**_

**With the final stab, Lady Helen collapsed backward on her bed, staring blankly upwards, dead. **

The hand of every knight was on their sword. Anger on their faces, that they could do naught but watch as a murder was carried out in front of them.

**The old witch yanked the dagger out of the doll and proceeded towards the table where Lady Helen had been washing earlier, not sparing her victim another glance. **

"How could she…" mumbled Guinevere.

"She has no conscience…" From the sound of Arthur's voice, any sympathy he might have had for this woman had been wiped away.

**She sat down and held up her pendant, whispering another enchantment in her harsh voice. **

"_**Ghefrolinz grimpoxin kouata"**_

**Her pendant shone with a golden light and she began to change. **

"The way she uses it, I seems impossible that magic can be anything but wrong," said Gwen, looking at the screen as if she wished nothing more than to turn away from it.

**Her diseased, wrinkled skin smoothed out and her knitted, grey hair darkened. **

**The lookalike of lady Helen touched her own face, unfamiliar with it, still dressed in her ragged dress, with her mirror image lying dead on the bed behind her. **

Sir Leon and Percival nodded at their queen's words. Repulsion was the only thing they could feel with this display.

**She picked up the mirror and from it the old, vengeful face of the mother of Thomas James Collins looked back. **

Arthur's face darkened at the sight.

"Sir Leon."

The knight looked at his king who made no move to turn away from the screen.

"Grab a scroll and writing materials from my desk. I have a feeling we are going to need a list of all the things that'll need attending to after this."

"Yes sire," sir Leon stood up, looking slightly confused.

"And the first thing you'll note is that the family of lady Helen of Mora is to be contacted about the circumstances of her passing."

Every other head in the room bowed, in mourning of the woman who had passed simply because she had ended up on the path of a magic-user.

The king remained unmoved.

Then, an echoing voice pulled their attention back to the screen.

"**Merlin… Merlin..!"**

**Merlin's blue eye opened to the sound of the otherworldly voice. His room was dark but a small ray of light fell onto the bed. He wore and old nightshirt and his hair was ruffled from sleep. **

Seemingly for no reason, king Arthur's breath hitched and his blue eyes widened. Just seconds ago he'd been staring in the face of that evil witch, who seemed to represent everything that he knew magic to be, but this…

**The boy looked around, slightly confused at where he was before he sat up in bed. **

He couldn't do it. The contrast was too great. While the faces of the others – even Guinevere's –seemed to have gained more suspicion after the last scene, he couldn't put that sleepy, seventeen-year-old Merlin side-to-side with the evil they'd just witnessed and deem them the same. It was impossible.

**Merlin came down from his room wearing his usual garb and was pulling on his jacket. **

**Gaius pored some watery porridge into a bowl, saying to Merlin: "I got you water. You didn't wash last night."**

**He pointed and Merlin sat down at the table. **

Arthur looked at his knights but it seemed like they, especially Leon, were now watching this simple, everyday ritual with the utmost suspicion.

"**Sorry."**

"**Help yourself to breakfast." Gaius put the bowl of porridge down in front of him. **

**Merlin played with his food. It didn't look like he was very eager to eat it. **

Arthur sure wouldn't like to eat it. He looked at Guinevere, who had once told him off for that, but she only looked at the screen with a face full of uncertainty.

**Gaius glanced down at his ward before slyly knocking the bucket with water from the table. **

**Merlin glanced up and immediately his eyes flared. **

**The buckets and hundreds of drops of water froze in the air. **

And telling himself Merlin didn't have evil, illegal, Magic might have worked better if his dollophead servant would stop using it!

**They looked at each other, Gaius in shock, before looking back at the bucket. **

But even this power felt different.

**At that the bucket completed its fall and the water splashed on the ground. **

Like something pure and silly, like a reflex. Arthur had never thought he'd ever connect either word with magic. The knights and Guinevere, it seemed, had nothing more to say on the subject.

**Gaius rounded on Merlin. **

"**How did you do that? Did you incant a spell in your mind?"**

**Merlin immediately shook his head. **

"**I don't know any spells."**

The suspicion on the faces of the others at that statement was starting to irritate Arthur. It didn't necessarily make sense but then, he was the king so he didn't need to make sense. Merlin might have lied to him – and he'd definitely get back to that later – but if he knew spells they probably would have seen it by now.

"**So what did you do?" Gaius asked, "There must be something?"**

"**It just happens." **

"If that's the case than the fact that he wasn't caught and executed in his first week seems to become more and more of a miracle." Said Leon finally.

Arthur nodded. Whatever he was now, the young Merlin was definitely still a horrible liar and seemed incapable of hiding his magic for very long.

**Merlin turned to get a mop and went to mop up the water from the floor. **

This Merlin hadn't even met Arthur yet and beside the magic he was exactly the person Arthur had thought he knew.

Arthur nodded slightly and reached out. Turning the stone to its blue side.

The screen froze, but he paid it no attention, turning to the others, words coming to him as if he'd been waiting to say them from the moment he first saw Merlin's eyes turn gold. The room was silent but for his words, the words of a king.

"If Merlin has magic," he stated, softly but firmly, "that makes him a sorcerer."

Arthur gave each of his companions a burning look.

"I don't trust magic. However, this stone hasn't shown us evil, or any kind of corruption yet."

Arthur's eyes finally came to rest on his bed where Merlin was still resting.

"For me to call him a traitor I'll first have to see Merlin betray us. Until then, he may have magic, but I won't see him called what he is not."

Arthur's clear blue eyes were impossible to turn away from as he once again turned to the others.

"Is that understood?"

The knights nodded. Sir Leon seemed a bit uncertain but Percival seemed more relieved, like he'd been reminded of something he'd forgotten.

Guinevere just reached for Arthur's eyes with hers and nodded. Warmth and love on her face. He'd known that he'd have her support.

He was still confused but Merlin would not be replaced in Arthur's mind by some evil sorcerer until he actually proved that he was one. The idiot couldn't get rid of him that easily!

Arthur reached for the stone, his face still serious but a glimmer that had been previously absent had returned to his eyes.

He'd keep his word. He'd wait and see. And now that he'd decided this he might be able to freely enjoy ridiculing Merlin for all the idiotic things he must have done in the last few years.

"**Now, we better keep you out of trouble" Said Gaius. **

A snort couldn't be kept from Arthur's lips and a glimmer of laughter now reappeared on the face of the former serving girl.

The knights relaxed further. A small smile appeared on Percival's face.

**He turned to a table and picked up some flasks. **

"**You can help me until I find some paid work for you. Here." **

"If he'd hurried with that I wouldn't have had to put up with him for this long," muttered Arthur, somewhat pleased with blaming Gaius for his misfortune.

Gwen send him a small knowing smile.

**Merlin paused in his cleaning to watch him as Gaius put the flasks down before him. **

"**Hollyhock and Feverfew for lady Percival; and this is for sir Olwin. He's as blind as a weevil so warn him not to take it all at once."**

**Merlin picked up the flasks.**

"**Ok."**

"**And here."**

**Gaius grabbed a plate with a sandwich with meat on it and offered it to Merlin who grinned. **

Arthur was slightly disappointed. He never bored of forcing Merlin to eat disgusting things.

**He grabbed the sandwich from the plate and Gaius motioned with his head, smiling slightly. **

"**Off you go" **

"And Gaius just set him loose in the castle!" Arthur said, seemingly outraged. "Without me there to keep him busy that idiot is definitely going to cause trouble."

The two knights nodded dutifully, Percival slightly hesitant but sir Leon in definite agreement. Gwen though, seemed to have remembered something because she covered her mouth to keep herself from laughing.

**Merlin made for the door but before he could leave Gaius called after him with a serious voice. **

"**And Merlin! I need hardly tell you that the practice of any form of enchantments will get you killed."**

Arthur nodded. Merlin would need the warning. It was still strange. He'd searched houses for magical items, had seen the fear of sorcerers as they were led to their deaths, sometimes he'd even felt the need to save them as it seemed like they'd done no harm and his very self, his sense of justice had once rebelled against it.

But he'd never felt this empathy, nor feared for them, gotten a hint of how it felt to be on the other side of the line.

**Merlin nodded and left. **

"I wonder if he could actually do that," wondered Percival's soft voice. He'd been silent for a while. "It doesn't seem like he had much control over his magic but he had to have had some if he wasn't dead yet."

Guinevere now looked worried.

Sir Leon didn't seem like he thought much of it either way. He'd been given an order by his king and since it was Arthur he would obey. He was fond of Merlin but if the boy was a threat…

**All the while eating his sandwich, Merlin made his way through the castle to a wooden door. He knocked and a bald man with swollen, scrunched up eyes opened. **

"**Em, I brought you your medicine." Merlin said, holding out a flask with a yellow potion inside. **

"He's blind Merlin, remember?" smiled Guinevere. She had served that particular former knight more than once.

Arthur looked at her, wondering what she was on about. He had little to do with the knights who had stopped serving before he was born.

**The man held up his hand, next to Merlin's**

"Ah," said Arthur, feeling stupid. Sir Percival snickered and sir Leon looked rueful. It seemed that he too had some experience in this area.

**and the boy awkwardly put the potion into it, then he turned to leave before remembering.**

"**Oh, Gaius said don't drink it all- "**

**The man gulped the potion down and then, smacking his lips, he turned his face back to Merlin questioningly. **

Sir Leon just shook his head disbelievingly as the rest of the table burst out in laughter.

"It might be good that he didn't do this fulltime for long," said Guinevere as she muffled her laugh.

"**I'm sure it's fine…" **

"I'm sure our honourable subjects are grateful for my sacrifice," said Arthur grinning. "Did that knight survive?"

Guinevere nodded with a small giggle.

**Merlin hurried away and ends up outside. **

"And… he runs," Muttered sir Leon.

**While he's walking there a loud mocking voice can be heard. **

"**Wheeere's the target?"**

Arthur's grin dimmed somewhat as he tried to place the mocking voice. Everyone else focussed stronger on the screen. Percival seemed particularly curious.

**Twenty-year-old Arthur stood in the sun, wearing a simple red tunic and pieces of armour, a dagger and a sword at his waist. Off to the side stood a couple of snickering nobles at about the same age, maybe a bit older. **

Arthur looked slightly confused as he studied himself.

Gwen sighed a bit and sir Leon seemed somehow resigned.

"**There sir?" his servant –the target of the nobles' amusement- replied. He looked simply dressed and unremarkable, his arms were full of weapons. More than one commoner walked by, ignoring the spectacle, but Merlin stopped to watch.**

"Just keep on walking." urged Arthur.

He remembered this and it wasn't something that would impress either his wife, or his knights. Besides, he didn't think he'd ever gone quite as far as during this occasion in front of sir Leon.

"**It's into the sun." said Arthur.**

**The servant looked up. **

"**But, it's not that bright."**

"**A bit like you then!" Arthur said with a carefree grin. **

That the joke had seemed much funnier when he said it, mused Arthur

**The nobles laughed and the servant looked put upon. **

Percival looked distinctly unimpressed.

He'd seen Arthur say and do similar things to Merlin but the insolent servant always gave as good as he got, which was what made it acceptable but Percival only had to glimpse the servant on the screen to see that this servant clearly had no such backbone and was nothing like Merlin.

"**I'll put the target at the other end, shall I, sir."**

**The servant went to haul up the wooden target. It looked heavy and covered his entire upper body. He breathed heavily as he carried it. **

**Arthur turned conspiringly towards one of the other young nobles. **

"**This'll teach him."**

Sir Leon frowned. Even though he was almost ten years his senior, he looked up to Arthur as his king, and even back then as his prince, but he'd known that the boy wasn't perfect. It seemed though, that in recent years he'd forgotten just how far from perfect his prince had been.

He looked at the king sitting across from him with a respect in his eyes. He was almost unrecognisable from the arrogant bully on the screen. Part of him wondered how this had come to be.

Next to Arthur, Guinevere's mind was wondering about similar mysteries. The Arthur on the screen would never have noticed her, never have married her. Back then that hadn't mattered to her at all but at some point, this had all changed. She had a feeling that at some point she'd known what had caused this change but she'd forgotten. She and Morgana had both known.

**Arthur flung a dagger. It hit the target, still being carried by the servant, with a thud, almost at the centre. **

**The nobles laughed. The servant lowered the target and looked at the dagger in shock.**

"**Hey, hang on!"**

Guinevere hit Arthur on his arm, with her fist. Not hard enough to hurt – not that she really could - but hard enough to be felt.

"What was that for!" Arthur looked startled.

"You deserved it!" Guinevere exclaimed with a firm nod.

**Merlin frowned. **

Arthur looked at his knights but sir Leon didn't even turn away from the screen while sir Percival nodded in agreement with Gwen.

He turned back at the screen with a huff. The Merlin on the screen didn't seem like he was going to back him up.

"**Don't stop!" yelled Arthur, laughter in his voice. **

**The servant helplessly took a couple of steps to the side. **

"**Here?"**

"**I told you to keep moving!"**

**From a nearby window, Guinevere, who was airing a curtain, had a clear view of what was happening.**

Arthur now looked distinctly uncomfortable.

Guinevere looked at him. "Well, I've got a better view now. I could hardly hear anything from there."

Arthur didn't look like he was happy with that news.

**Arthur readied himself for another throw and the servant hurriedly hauled the target up again to cover his face. The dagger hit dead centre. The servant was panting now.**

"Aaaand-" said Arthur, "I guess you weren't impressed with my throwing technique?"

"No Arthur, I wasn't," said Guinevere. But the small smile had climbed back onto her face.

"**Come one," called Arthur, now grinning from ear-to-ear, "run!"**

"If I'd been there I probably would have challenged you," said Percival, voice soft and intent.

Arthur bowed his head slightly in acknowledgement.

**The servant started moving as fast as he could with the heavy target. **

**Guinevere stopped her work to watch.**

"**Do you want some moving target-practise?" called the prince. **

"If I saw one of my knights acting thus right now I might actually do so myself," said the king, and then he grinned slightly, "except if it was Merlin of course."

The other's grinned but Gwen disagreed.

"You'd have let someone, other than you, do that to Merlin?"

**He kept flinging daggers at the target until the servant couldn't hold it anymore and his knees buckled. **

"Perhaps not," Arthur mumbled.

More laughter.

**The target rolled away, stopping right at Merlin's feet and before the servant could pick it back up Merlin put his foot on the target. **

"Wasn't he supposed to stay out of trouble?" asked Percival.

Gwen nodded.

Leon now had a slightly tense look on his face as observed the first meeting between prince and sorcerer.

**The servant looked up at Merlin in surprise as the boy looked at Arthur, a smile on his face.**

"**Hey, cmon that's enough. "**

"He tried to be nice." Said Gwen, mocking her husband with a slight smile. "He definitely wasn't trying to pick a fight."

"**What?" **

**Arthur looked at Merlin as if he was mad.**

"Only that idiot talks to me like that!" said Arthur.

"It was brave of him," said Percival softly. "He didn't know anybody and you were armed and had a group of friends for backup."

"**You've had your fun my friend" said Merlin, friendly smile still on his face. **

**Arthur walked up to him. **

"**Do I know you?"**

"I'm not sure," Arthur silently answer to his own question. "But I do know that you should be more careful."

"**Ah, I'm Merlin."**

**Merlin held out his hand. **

"**So I don't know you."**

**Arthur stopped in front of him, looking at him challengingly and Merlin pulled his hand back.**

"**No."**

"Did he always treat commoners like this?" mumbled Percival to Leon.

Sir Leon nodded slightly. "Not always but it was fairly common."

"**Yet you called me friend?" mocked Arthur.. **

**Merlin nodded, seemingly serious.**

"**That was my mistake."**

"**Yes, I think so" smirked Arthur. **

"**Yeah."**

**Merlin shrugged his shoulders with a small smile and started to walk away.**

"**I'd never have a friend who could be such an ass!"**

Percival snickered.

"He didn't know who you were, did he sire?" Asked sir Leon, slightly amused.

"No he did not," Arthur grinned.

"**Or I one who could be so stupid!" said Arthur, putting a hand on his sword.**

"But it seems we were both wrong," said Arthur softly, too low for anyone to hear, but it wasn't meant for them. He glanced at the form curled up on his bed. "Were we not? Merlin?"

**Merlin stopped walking. **

"**Tell me MERlin," said Arthur, swaggering closer, "do you know how to walk on your knees?"**

Guinevere's hand flew to her mouth. She looked at Arthur. "You didn't. Did you?" She couldn't remember.

Percival was wondering how things had ever come to the point where he was knighted almost the same day that he met Arthur, if this was where the prince had once thought a commoner that challenged him belonged; on his knees.

**Arthur was now looking over Merlin, grinning. Merlin simply stared back with squinted eyes, looking very unimpressed with what he saw. .**

"**Nope."**

"Well, you made a great first impression on him." Said Guinevere.

"I wasn't trying to impress him," muttered Arthur.

"**Would you like me to help you?"**

"**I wouldn't if I were you."**

"**Why?" Arthur grinned, "What are you gonna do to me?"**

"I just had to ask, didn't I?" said Arthur rhetorically, but it did bring up an uncomfortable question. Did Merlin use magic on him while he didn't notice? He leaned forward slightly.

"**You have no idea" said Merlin seriously. **

Sir Leon tensed at the implied threat.

"**Be my guest!" said Arthur, spreading his arms.**

"**Cmon! come on?" Arthur egged him on, taking a step backwards.**

"Sire," said sir Leon, "Might it not be wise not to goad people until you're absolutely certain that they're not sorcerers in disguise? Just as a precaution?"

They all grimaced.

**There are now people watching everywhere and Merlin looks away before looking back at Arthur with a face full of contempt. **

A pang went through Arthur. While it was true that he usually didn't pay close attention to his servants moods, he did know that he hadn't seen that expression on his face for a long time. Though, if Merlin had magic he probably shouldn't care how he looked at him.

"**Come oooon…"**

**Merlin threw a punch which Arthur caught. A moment later Arthur has twisted Merlin's arm to his back.**

Merlin had restrained himself and Arthur had lorded his power over him. Arthur 's face remained unmoved but it put the whole thing in an even more unflattering light.

**Guinevere cringed in sympathy. **

Guinevere acted similarly.

"**You're in jail for that." Said Arthur, sounding smug.**

**He twisted Merlin's arm higher up his back and Merlin hissed in pain. **

Percival had tensed. Using his greater physical prowess against others who did not deserve it was something he'd sworn to never do and the young prince in this display wasn't someone he could have followed.

Next to him, sir Leon's tension was lessening. It didn't seem that Merlin was going to do anything

"**Who do you think you are, the king?" he spat defiantly.**

"Yes I am," said Arthur softly.

"**No, I'm his son," the older said, "Arthur!"**

**And Arthur forced the younger boy down. **

"Did he actually end up on his knees?" asked sir Percival, his voice pleasant but his face void of anything.

Arthur nodded, his eyes unreadable. He thought of his father. Should he be proud that he'd forced a sorcerer to kneel before him?

**Two guards dragged Merlin down the stairs to the dungeons. **

**Once there they threw him bodily into a cell. Merlin landed on the straw covered floor, sat up and sighed.**

Sir Percival and sir Leon tensed slightly. All training exercises – and now it seemed, magic – aside, being that rough with Merlin, who was always there but couldn't fight back, was just something that wasn't done. It seemed that the revelation that he was a sorcerer hadn't quite changed that.

"In the dungeons on his second day," said Gwen with a minor wince. "At least you can't say that Merlin's life is boring."

Arthur wasn't listening.

The way his first meeting with Merlin ended hadn't crossed his mind for a very long time and now, instead of triumph for putting the idiot in his place, all he felt was faintly sick. Yes, it was still a bit funny but in all the years he'd known him he'd never seen Merlin willingly kneel before anyone. The only times he knew of that Merlin ended up on his knees was either when doing his chores or when he was forced.

The fact that he'd once thought it a decent place for Merlin to be, walking on his knees, only made him feel sicker.

The last time, he remembered, was in that tent with queen Annis when the idiot had followed him into an enemy camp. And, Arthur's eyes filled with resolve, regardless what he'd find out next and what would happen afterward, he didn't think he'd see Merlin forced to do so ever again. Arthur wouldn't allow it.

**At night, a lady and three guards arrived in Camelot's courtyard. There were a couple of torches outside, though not enough to really chase away the darkness and it had seemingly rained earlier since there were puddles of water on the floor. **

**The woman who looked like lady Helen, was helped from her white horse by a guard.**

"It's the imposter," said Guinevere, leaning against Arthur, "the old woman."

**In a nearby puddle, the reflection of the angry old witch could be seen. **

They all tensed, even though they already knew.

**The woman walked into the castle. **

Sir Leon nodded, his eyes alert and grave. "Lady Helen never made it to the castle."

Arthur agreed with a single nod. "All this to see me dead."

Guinevere shook her head, her dark curls moving against Arthur's shoulder.

"All this is for revenge. For your father to see you dead."

**The doors of the throne room were opened by two guards and the look-alike strode in wearing an elaborate purple dress. **

With the witches motive named so blatantly, two hands once again unconsciously sought their swords as the eyes of the knights followed the witches path.

**The wide room was only dimly lit at this time of the night and the visitor was awaited by the king, the lady Morgana, her maid and several council members. **

**As she approached, a small smile on her face, the king stood up from his throne, his arms wide in welcome, smiling widely. **

"It might be a good idea to put a couple of mirrors in the throne room if all such spells work like that," suggested sir Leon.

Arthur nodded, his eyes on his father. "Make note of it."

"**Lady Helen. Thank you so much for coming to sing at our celebrations."**

**The woman curtsied before the king and smiled up at him. **

"**The pleasure's all mine."**

"Well, at least I'm not the only one who can be deceived," said Arthur. The words had no tone and little volume. Guinevere sat up, looking at him, her dark eyes worried.

"**How was your journey?"**

"**Oh, the time it took sire" she sighed. **

**Uther took her hands and kissed them. **

Arthur looked down at the table. Seeing his father flirting with _that imposter _was a bit much.

The knights just looked tense.

"**Well it's always worth the wait."**

"**It will be" the woman answered, one hand going to the pendant around her neck. **

"It won't be," disagreed sir Percival, speaking the words as a solemn promise to the woman on the screen.

Guinevere and sir Leon nodded resolutely. They weren't sure what had happened. But they did know what Arthur was still with them. And they would keep it that way.

Arthur didn't notice. His eyes were back on the screen. Magic users trying to kill him were really nothing new. He could have - and had - dealt with those before. He wanted to know about Merlin, the sorcerer who seemingly had spent his second night in Camelot in the dungeons.

He wanted the confusion gone. Merlin had stood behind him all these years, paying attention to Arthur but if he could miss something like _magic_ in his servant it seemed that he hadn't done the same in return. But now…

Arthur's eyes burned.

Now the urge to find out what secrets his servant held was strong. Arthur would know everything. Merlin shouldn't have kept this from him.

_TBC_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: If the flow isn't very strong I apologise. This is my first time writing a readingwatching fic. It's harder than I thought and I'm still very much getting used to it. I've decided that I'll cut all my episodes in half since some of them (like this one) are likely to become ****very**** long. This is the longest chapter I've ever written by a mile. **_

_**EMERGENCY: Last time I updated just before the 'login' and 'review' options of this site went down for quite a few hours… Lots of people on my hit counter (thnx for reading btw) and no reviews! It was tragic! Please review? We've got to make up for those lost reviews!**_


End file.
